Invaluable
by Unsigned16
Summary: Dicen que el dinero solo trae problemas, que dirá Sakura cuando vea como su dulce novio va transformándose en un desconocido durante el ascenso desde el fondo hasta la cima, ¿será Sasuke capaz de enfrentar las tentaciones que ahora se le ofrecen en bandeja de plata? será posible que permanezca juntos, o realmente sus demonios no lo permitirán. SasuSaku. UA.


**Disclaimer Applied!**

**Summary: Dicen que el dinero solo trae problemas, pero que dirá Sakura cuando vea como su dulce novio va transformándose en un desconocido durante el ascenso desde el fondo hasta la cima, ¿será Sasuke capaz de enfrentar las tentaciones que ahora se le ofrecen en bandeja de plata?**

**Juntos en los momentos en los que no tenían nada, será posible que permanezca así, o realmente sus demonios no lo permitirán. SasuSaku. UA.**

**.**

**.**

**INVALUABLE**

Fue inevitable verlo cuando los dos caminaban por el pasillo de la universidad, mientras el salía de la cafetería y ella se disponía a entrar. Su enorme atractivo físico casi clamaba por atención, la de ella y de cualquier mujer – u hombre- a cincuenta metros a la redonda.

Era alto, de piel pálida, ojos y cabellos negro contrastando, un caminar relajado, un cuerpo trabajado, y un muy muy ruidoso amigo a su lado, un chico rubio.

Y cuando sus ojos chocaron fue imposible apartar la mirada, hasta que tuvo que girar su cuello, pues ninguno detuvo su camino a pesar de no poder apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro.

.

.

.

Bufó dejando la pesada caja que había tenido que subir hasta el séptimo piso por las escaleras, porqueaparentemente el ascensor de su nuevo hogar estaba averiado, y seguiría así por tiempo indefinido.

Se recostó en una caja que con dificultad le daba soporte desde su cabeza hasta la mitad de su trasero, recuperando la respiración.

-Eso me trae recuerdos- escucho su voz, y lo vio cruzar el marco de la puerta cargando otra caja - ¿Dónde quieres esto?

Se paró con dificultad, casi como una tortuga lidiando con su caparazón – En la habitación Sasuke-kun – y el acató la orden de inmediato.

Camino hasta la ventana de la pequeña sala de su recién rentado apartamento y se detuvo frente a esta, suspirando, estaba emocionada, era el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo, quien habría pensado que las cosas resultarían así, ella definitivamente no, pero que bueno que así había sido.

Sintió los fuertes brazos, que la acompañaban desde hace casi cuatro años, rodeando su cintura, lo sintió olisquear su cabello causándole gracia, para finalmente apoyar su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Es una vista preciosa- le dijo, riendo cuando lo escucho bufar, y echo un nuevo vistazo a lo que había en frente, a poco más de 5 metros, abarcando toda la vista que tendrían desde su nuevo hogar, había…otro departamento, un poco más viejo tal vez, y un poco más pequeño, pero era todo lo que se podían permitir como estudiantes.

Faltaba poco menos de dos meses para la graduación de Sasuke, y aún dos años para la suya, ninguno venía de una familia económicamente ostentosa, venían de dos familias de clase media de Konoha, que tuvieron la suerte de que sus hijos fueran aceptados y obtuvieran una beca completa en la Todai. Pero claro tenían muchos gastos más, por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo en compartir gastos, siendo que llevaban compartiendo mucho más, este era el paso a seguir.

Un pequeño departamento, a unos veinte minutos caminando de la universidad, era algo viejo, estaba destartalado, bastante pequeño, pero era…acogedor y barato.

El tomó sus caderas para girarla, y encontrarse con sus ojos verdes, su cabello rosa, su piel blanca y las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas, que solo se notarían a la distancia que él estaba, y que lo partiera un rayo si permitía que alguien más estuviera a esa distancia de ella.

-Un día – habló, aún prendado a sus ojos claros - estaremos viendo toda la puta ciudad desde un nuevo apartamento.

Ella rio, haciendo visible ese pequeño hoyito en su mejilla izquierda – Me agrada este apartamento – cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cuello, y se dio el lujo de acariciar su cabello – tal vez podamos comprarlo.

-¿Estás bromeando? – Enarco una ceja – Es una pocilga, No podemos siquiera tomar un baño juntos, no cabe más de una persona en la bañera.

-Bueno, a papá le agradará saber eso – lo vio bufar cansado – Estamos bien acá Sasuke- kun, todo estará mejor, tal vez no podamos tomar un baño juntos, pero la cama es bastante grande ¿sabes?

Lo vio sonreír, y sintió como tomaba su rostro entre sus grandes manos – Bien, pues algún día te daré un maldito baño, tan grande que hasta tu padre se podrá bañar con nosotros.

Nuevamente rio antes de lanzarse a sus labios, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, sentir sus labios aun le hacía hormiguear la piel, y sentía el calor de la anticipación en su vientre, cuando él la terminaba de rodear con sus brazos y la levantaba de suelo los centímetros necesarios para que estuvieran a la misma altura, y devoraba sus labios con la misma emoción que el primer día.

-¡Oigaaan! ¡Oigaaan! Si creen que Hinata-chan y yo seguiremos cargando cajas mientras ustedes se quedan acá besuqueándose están muy equivocados- el rubio que aparecía indignado en escena, con una peliazul detrás de él cargando otra caja, dejo caer la pesada caja que cargaba, haciendo un gran estruendo, cuando se escuchaba como varias cosas se rompían dentro.

La ojilila solo pudo golpearse la frente con la mano, mientras el rubio palidecía, teniendo los ojos muy abiertos y una gota de sudor cayendo.

-¡Narutoooooooo!- gritó la pelirrosa acercándose y dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza - ¡Grandísimo idiota!

-Lo-Lo lamento Sakura-chan- decía babeando desde el suelo, casi inconsciente.

La mencionada se dispuso a abrir la caja, para ver los daños, dándose cuenta que eran solo unos platos.

-Tsk...Maldito dobe- se arrodillo ayudando a la pelirrosa a sacar los trozos rotos de cerámica – ¿Ahora entiendes porque te decía que sería más rápido sin él?- le dijo a la chica que solo pudo suspirar derrotada-

-Oye teme sigo aquí- dijo mirándolo mal y reponiéndose, y arrodillado avanzo hasta al lado de la ojiverde, y tomo sus manos- De veras lo siento Sakura-chan – El enojo de Sakura flaqueo al ver los ojitos de perro abandonado que tenía Naruto.

De un manotazo, el azabache apartó las manos del rubio de su chica – No te salvaras de esto Dobe, tendrás que pagarlos – dijo firme, sabiendo que su novia no lo sería, y viendo como el rubio se sentaba derrotado y aceptaba el trato, mientras su tímida novia trataba de reconfortarlo – Y sigue trayendo cajas, Usurantonkachi. – el rubio se fue seguido de su novia, dejándolo ahí con una sonrisa arrogante.

Su novia lo veía con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro- ¿Qué?- pregunto el ojinegro.

-Tú también sigue trayendo cajas, Sasuke-kun- Dio un suspiro de resignación antes de ponerse de pie e irse, no sin antes besarle la frente, sólo quería acabar esa estúpida mudanza para que él y su novia pudieran descansar finalmente.

Siguió observando y sacando las cosas que definitivamente ya no servirían, hasta que en el fondo de la caja de objetos destrozados – por Naruto- brillo un pequeño portarretrato color plata, tuvo que levantar algunas cosas para poder sacarlo, el portarretrato estaba intacto, pero el vidrio estaba destrozado, lo que impedía ver la foto detrás de este claramente, para cualquiera, excepto para ella, que recordaba cada centímetro de esta, ella y Sasuke, seis meses después de estar juntos, trato de acariciar el rostro de él a través de los cristales, pero su fina piel fue cortada por los cristales rotos, haciendo que su dedo sangrante se apartara rápidamente…de Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora: Sé que en vez de estar empezando nuevas historias debería estar haciendo algo con las que tengo, pero esta idea me ha estado rondando la cabeza, y sé que si no la escribo o algo al respecto se me olvidará y ya nunca la publicare, aunque debo admitir, que por el cambio que le doy a los personajes, comparado con la de mis otras historias, me siento fuera de mi zona de confort, ya saben, haciendo a un Sasuke menos frio, a una Sakura menos atrevida o menos tímida, además de ser un capitulo algo corto, pero es más como una prueba para ver si no sólo yo encuentro potencial en la historia sino algunos de los lectores también, así que acepto sugerencias, críticas e ideas. ¿Qué les parece?**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
